


Brought Back

by cosmopoeicpower



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also im tagging both forms of bakura because honestly its the same thing, and kleptoshipping and boundshipping need all the help they can get, boundshipping - Freeform, fluff with a WEE BIT of smut, just a tad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmopoeicpower/pseuds/cosmopoeicpower
Summary: It was difficult to explain exactly why Yugi was crying from happiness when Bakura came back, and why Bakura had immediately swept the man into his arms. How does one explain that they knew each other 3000 years ago? That they were close, closer than friends?





	Brought Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is a part of a boundshipping reincarnation au made with a friend a few months back. I'm finally confident enough to post these more nsfw drabbles, even though im still working on writing them well. 
> 
> to learn more about this au, please follow the link at the bottom of the fic!
> 
> Enjoy!

When Bakura was brought back, they all expected him to just take on Ryou’s form again. So when the short, dark skinned thief manifested outside Yugi’s apartment in the middle of the night, surprise was an understatement.

It was difficult to explain exactly why Yugi was crying from happiness when Bakura came back, and why Bakura had immediately swept the man into his arms. How does one explain that they knew each other 3000 years ago? That they were close, closer than friends? There were arguments, thrown objects, threats, but in the end Bakura sat on Yugi’s couch eating all of his snacks in nothing but a shenti. They had gotten him top surgery almost as soon as he was comfortable with doctors. No matter what, Bakura would do anything he could to not wear a shirt.

Yugi was sitting next to him, and he couldn’t stop staring at the thief, as if he were a mirage that could disappear at any moment.

“What?”

“It’s just hard to believe that you’re really here. I haven’t seen you like this in… a very long time”

Bakura snorted. “It’s good to be back in my own body. Ryou’s was more than adequate, but nothing beats the real thing.”

Yugi reached out a hand. “May I?”

“You know I could never stop you before.”

Yugi chuckled, and ran his hand along the scars on Bakura’s chest. He recognized most of them, even remembered tending to a few of them. Bakura sighed.

“I missed this.”

“Missed what?”

Bakura turned his head to the side. “You,” he mumbled out, thankful that his skin was too dark to blush.

“I missed it too,” Yugi said with a smile. He gently pushed Bakura back into the couch.

Yugi leaned down and kissed him.

Bakura melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Yugi’s neck. Yugi kept attempting to deepen the kiss, but Bakura continued to smile and laugh.

“Let me make out with you, you dork!” Yugi laughed. He gave up anyways, and moved to press his lips to Bakura’s neck.

“Never. This is my-  _ mmh _ \- ultimate plan,” Bakura said, tilting his head to give Yugi more room.

“Oh no, I can’t kiss your mouth,” Yugi smirked. “Guess I’ll have to kiss everything else.”

Yugi did just that. He ran his lips up and down Bakura’s neck, across his collarbone, and over his shoulders. Bakura sighed softly, his eyes falling shut.

“You used to do this back then too,” Bakura muttered.

“I’ll never stop doing it,” Yugi said, kissing along a scar that ran across his chest. He shifted further down the couch, and trailed kisses down Bakura’s stomach. He could feel Bakura’s breath picking up, but instead of giving him what he wanted, he continued his kisses down Bakura’s thighs, nibbling marks into them as he went down. He felt Bakura squirming underneath him.

“Okay, you didn’t do this shit in the past. What happened to the little thief who always followed me?” he smirked.

“He watched you die, and now wants to savor this moment as long as possible.”

Bakura’s smirk shifted to a soft smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the boundshipping au goes [HERE](http://cosmopoeicpower.tumblr.com/tagged/boundshipping)
> 
> You may have to scroll through a couple of pages, as there are a couple of reblogged posts in there.


End file.
